


The War Of Titans

by PerseusPeverell092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men), F/F, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful villains, godlike HP, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusPeverell092/pseuds/PerseusPeverell092
Summary: Battle of New York, Loki Laufeyson and Chitauri vs the Avengers. Thor unable to exercise his full power in a city, Tony Stark busy fighting Chariots and Leviathans while the Loki is enough to fight Hulk to a standstill. In the middle of all this Harry Potter appears, and the first thing e does is admits turning his own New York into history...What happens when Harry Potter navigates this world full of gods, mutants, enhanced and Titans along with Cosmic powers?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing, I hope that this is something you people would want read along, if not the back button is present. Constructive reviews and advice are welcome but if you are using a guest account to call my fic shit, then you should do better things by not reading this.  
Have fun reading this and review-- I also have a Discord Server for people to talk about my fic or even get insights and news on the fic and updates. You may also get a chapter earlier sometimes. The link is=>https://discord.gg/sbsAdam66F. Copy it and paste it in join server or even the last part after gg/ will do**

Stark tower was a technological Marvel. It was the brainchild of the multibillionaire Tony Stark and his secretary cum assistant cum girlfriend Pepper Potts. It had the best of the planet’s technologies available on it and was one of the most high-tech places on Earth besides Oscorp Industries, Baxter Building, and Doctor Doom’s fortress in Latveria.  
The throng of people came and went through the streets in front of it since despite being a company’s headquarter the Stark Tower was also a great tourist destination for many students, interns and the technological advancements displayed were a source of wonder for the rest of the citizens.  
Located in Midtown, Manhattan the tower was always in Media coverage regarding one thing or the other. And currently, it was showing the face of the National Hero, the legend of the Allied Powers, the Captain America on the giant holographic billboard installed on it.  
The whole city went silent as Captain America’s helmeted visage was broadcasted across all the billboards. From Queens to Midtown, every person watched with stilled breath as the Living Legend started speaking.  
“Good Morning Manhattan. I am Steve Rogers and I urge you to evacuate the area surrounding the Stark Tower immediately. Midtown is about to become a battle zone between a specialized team defending our planet from a hostile invading force from space.”  
As some in the crowd started moving away immediately, some still stood shocked. If it had been Tony Stark aka Iron Man proclaiming this then maybe they would think of this as a jest, but from the figure of Captain America himself, the news that they were about to be attacked by aliens seemed to hit the populace with all the force of a MOAB.  
“I repeat! This is neither a drill by the Armed forces nor a joke. Manhattan is about to be attacked by an alien force known as the Chitauri. Evacuate the area ASAP and if possible the city itself. You don’t want to be present there when the fight starts.”  
With that, the message ended and seemed to echo around the roads for a few moments. Standing still for a few seconds, it seemed like everyone was waiting for a Xenomorph to come out of the manholes and start a massacre.  
And then a red and blue-clad person came swinging through the buildings. His whole form covered from head to toe, Spider-Man landed on a street light directly in from of the Stark Tower’s entrance the white lenses staring out at the public. In the background, the ranting of JJJ could be heard, no doubt saying that this was Spider-Man’s fault but he was not given even a single glance as the citizens of New York stared towards the masked vigilante.  
“You have about three to five minutes before the Chitauri attack and that is hopefully before this road is turned into a ditch and fire filled trench. Get out of this area as fast as possible; this is a completely unknown situation to us.”  
The public saw the seriousness now, even Spider-Man was not joking now and he was seen joking even when the Rhino had slammed him brutally through the concrete of Oscorp Tower, and that was after he was shot in his leg by the guns mounted on Aleksei’s armor.  
Within seconds a stampede commenced as everyone rushed to save them. There was no order; no sympathy was the people in the path. Spiderman started swinging around; webbing people and lifting them before they could get trampled. And then with a blast of repulsors, Tony Stark arrived at his tower. Knowing that Spider-Man could handle the people, Tony entered his tower.  
His battered suit was taken apart and stored inside by the automatic robots ran by his many programs throughout the tower. As he moved inside, Tony caught the gaze of their current problem.  
The Green Robed, tall and imposing figure of Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief. When Fury had called him in, Tony had believed that Loki was an impersonator; after all, Gods weren’t real. And then, he and Captain America had caught him easily, just a blast of his repulsors, and the God was done.  
That had reinforced their belief that this was just a metahuman or a mutant who was powerful and hungry for more with a flair for dramatics greater than his own. But then, Thor had come down one their plane as a strike from heavens themselves. The Norse God of Lightning and Thunder had freed his brother and they had followed only to discover that Thor himself was confronting Loki.  
They had a brief fight and Loki was transported to SHIELD’s helicarrier imprisoned within a prison created to be strong enough to contain the Hulk and Abomination. As Tony finally entered the lobby he saw Loki sitting on his sofa as if he owned the whole world.  
Shuddering slightly at the piercing gaze of the enemy, Tony went towards where his drinks were showcased in a manner that screamed ‘Rich’ better than his Iron Man suits ever could. Knowing he had to stall Loki till the team reached his position, Tony did the thing that both he and Spider-Man did the best along with their heroics. He talked.  
“Reindeer Games, you shouldn’t have busted out of your cozy cell. You almost caused Fury to lose his ship and cool at the same time, and that is supposed to be my job.”  
“Please Tony Stark, don’t take me for a simpleton. I have forgotten more years than your family has lived. I know you are stalling me to buy time for your teammates.”  
As tony gulped his Rum from the glass, he also gulped mentally. Offering Loki a glass, Tony discretely looked over towards a panel that had a minute red line going through its edge on the top.  
“Do you want one? I have all the varieties here. French, Italian, German, Indian, even Rus…”  
Tony trailed off when he turned around with two different bottles in his hands and saw Loki barely an inch behind him, still as a statue. He jerked back in surprise and the bottle in his right hand slipped. Almost expecting a crash he was surprised when he saw the bottle perfectly intact and floating a hairsbreadth above the flooring.  
As Loki raised the bottle, Tony watched it shift into a bar of metal which separated into five different bars of the same mass. In front of him, each turned into a different thing.  
The first turned into a Greek Xiphos.  
The second turned into a Longsword.  
The third turned into a Scimitar.  
The fourth into a Talwar.  
And the last turned into a Katana.  
As Tony watched in abject fascination and no small amounts of terror, his guest once again started speaking.  
“I last visited Midgard when I heard that your species created ‘Gun’, a weapon capable of blasting a metal piece with velocity too great for your mortal eyes to see. I toured this world then, from the rising and fall of Empires in Bhaarat to China to the warfare in the place known as Europe I saw it all. And do you know what I see now Tony Stark?”  
Knowing that every word said meant more time for Spiderman to evacuate and his team to come Tony asked  
“What?”  
“I see nothing has changed, there are Archimedes and Aryabhatta in this age too. There are Alexander and Genghis Khan now also but the thing which has changed the most is people have stopped believing in deities. And thus, to remind them I will talk with them”  
With that said Loki turned towards the windows and walked towards them, a golden and black armor materializing over him and his skin gaining a slight blue tone to it. Tony himself turned towards the panel where the red line was very slowly turning purple.  
And then, a sound like a gong echoed all around him. Turning towards the origin he saw Loki floating in front of his balcony with his scepter in his hands. Tony snapped his fingers and his personal AI named after his father’s butler JARVIS started the feed from the cameras installed across the street in front of his tower’s entrance.  
Peter Parker was a little happier now that Iron-Man was here. While not a physical fighter, Iron Man’s advanced weaponized armor was a WMD in itself. And Peter knew for a fact that Stark Tower had many more of these stored inside, each built with a slight variation, Tony himself had shown them to the Kids of Midtown High and the Manhattan Public School. But even that didn’t help him give an impression, an illusion of safety in front of this Deity floating above him.  
Peter had known there were Aliens present after all Venom hadn’t grown out of his ass but he was still a single defeatable organism. This, this was a literal God from Asgard. Even now, the posture, the confidence, and the utter disinterest in Loki’s gaze caused him to doubt his chances of seeing the next day.  
And then Loki waved his hand in a triangle and suddenly every billboard around him was showing Loki’s handsome face.  
“Citizens of Midgard or Earth as you insects know it. You have been playing with powers that have no business being in your attention. And now you will submit to me Loki Laufeyson, or be perished. I have no qualms with either of your choices if you submit everything continues as it is except for the alarming number of your cosmic disruptions which are, to be honest, drawing the attention of the wrong people in the cosmos.”  
“The second option will benefit me, Midgard will be a nice planet to fill with my kingdom and its people, after your ashes have been used to fertilize it of course”  
Everyone watched with open mouths at the man claiming to be Loki Laufeyson and then Spiderman’s danger senses kicked up a little, enough to tell him that the danger was not to him but someone close by him. But by the time Peter could turn around, it was already too late  
“Shut it Freak! Go back to the planet you came from. You cannot defeat Spiderman and all the heroes who are coming to kick your alien ass around!”  
Spiderman hung his head with his fists clenched at the stupidity of one of his school’s band members.’ Tomorrow if I remain alive, I am going to punch him hard’  
A cruel, cold laugh rang out in response and the children within the crowd immediately started crying while everyone’s hair rose due to the cackles.  
“By the Bifrost, I haven’t laughed that hard since Thor thought Fandral was Sif and attempted to ask his hand for the night. “ Wiping his eyes Loki then turned his gaze towards the public and shouted, his voice reaching even the farthest of homes in New York.  
“Hear that Mortals, you put your hopes in the hand of these Avengers, these Humans who have something different about them, something which somehow makes them a threat to me! Look upon your heroes Mortals and despair!”  
The billboards then started showing the inside of a room and Captain America confronting Loki. Despite all of his grace, all of his war experience, Captain could land only a single punch on Loki and that was also shrugged off. After a few moments of evading kicks and punches from the Captain, Loki moved and then ducked down swiftly inside the guard of Captain America while his arm was still shown moving in slow motion above Loki’s head. He grabbed the Captain by his waist and raised him like one may raise a child and then brutally slammed him down on the metal floor of the room. A stomp on his throat later, Captain America was left choking and wheezing in the room while Loki went out.  
Then it showed a terrifying sight. The Hulk, said to be the strongest thing on Earth, a monster made real was fighting Loki and Loki was laughing. While Loki’s laughter was horrifying all the people remaining in the streets and even those who were looking pale-faced at the sight of a barely six feet man toying with the Hulk. And then Hulk slammed his fist with all his power on Loki, intending to flatten him into a paste and if Loki hadn’t been floating out in the air then they would have cheered the Hulk on but amazingly, Loki caught Hulk’s fists on his forearms by making a cross. He was forced to his knees and something akin to surprise showed for a moment on his face, but then he rolled backward while kicking Hulk in the groin. And while Hulk clutched his crotch for a moment, Loki had already leaped up and slammed a completely blue fist covered in some white substance on Hulk’s head near the ear.  
The punch completely made the Hulk’s feet leave the surface of the room while he spun due to the force of the punch and fell on his face. With a roar, the Hulk stood up while lightly shaking his head, but until then Loki had left the room.  
The feed cut off then and the public suddenly became aware of their thudding hearts beating like a high amplitude speaker was inside their chests.  
‘He punched the Hulk into air’  
Spiderman had never been scared as much as he was now. Even the face of his Uncle in death had never scared him so much. Forget the recent skirmishes he had with Green Goblin and Rhino.  
“Look upon your mightiest warriors Humans, there is no one alive on this planet that could stop me and my army. Your army is outnumbered and outmatched, your ‘Heroes’ are already in tatters. And now you will be much the same.”  
“Maybe we are, maybe we are insufficient, and maybe we can’t win. But you can be dams sure that if we cannot save the Earth, we will damn sure avenge it.”  
Loki and everyone turned towards the Now flying Tony Stark who was covered from head to toe in a Red and Silver Iron Man armor and had aimed all of his weapons at Loki.  
Spiderman swung himself up to a higher vantage point and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
“Get the fuck out here! Does this look like a playground fight to you people? Want to live the rest of days in a coffin?”  
And with that, the remaining people started leaving the roads across the whole city. Cars and trucks flew through the asphalt but even that was insufficient in the face of the millions of people running around for safety.  
“Who is going to defeat me Tony Stark? You, a man who is using Armor with weapons capable of barely stinging my skin. Captain America, who admittedly is an impressive fighter for a human cannot keep up with my speed or strength. Or the Hulk, whose mindless rage can be easily exploited to destroy your comrades.  
Thor has no hope here, while certainly more powerful than me, he hasn’t trained at all in control and senses his powers can give him. I can run circles around his hammer and without it, Thor has nothing to his name.”  
“Bub, you talk too much”  
With that, a barrage of lightning bolts, lasers, and bullets slammed into the armored Loki. And then with a boom, Loki was smashed into the windows of a building to his right.  
Iron Man turned towards the Planes which had fired bullets on Loki and grinned underneath his armored face at the sight of Quinjet and a heavily modified Blackbird plane, which was being piloted by Clint Barton and the Wolverine respectively.  
The planes flew down swiftly and hovered above the road wide enough to serve as tarmac and then SHIELD’s team of Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner jumped out while a group of four individuals jumped out. Before Tony could look at more than Wolverine's Adamantium claws popping out, Loki’s voice reached their ears.  
“This is all that you have. A Storm elemental, a boy who cannot do anything but mope and obsess over a Redhead. Two beasts in the skin of men, a Soldier lost in time and two assassins, two results of Accidents, and...Oh, By the Nine Realms! I didn’t know it had chosen a ne...I am coming for you!”  
Loki said the last bit when he looked over towards the last member of the Mutant team present but midway his voice changed into something much deeper, much more menacing and colder than the depths of the cosmos itself. Tony himself turned towards the woman to get information about her and he paused for a second. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he was a horndog who slept with a new girl every second day, but damn if this woman seemed to dwarf them in every way by her presence alone.  
JARVIS helpfully supplied the information about the redhead who was wearing a black spandex suit with an X on its front. The name is Jean Grey, and she was studying in Bayville High while living in Charles Xavier’s bungalow.  
Tony turned towards the woman to see her extend her hand and push it forwards towards Loki. His armor’s sensors went haywire at the sudden rise in Kinetic energy surrounding him along with a thermal draft which slammed into Loki and moved him about an inch back.  
Laughing at the stupefied faces of everyone, Loki rose back up into the air towards the top of Stark Tower and clapped once.  
“Everyone, stay close! Thor’s description of Chitauri was that they all have enhanced strength and slightly better reflexes than Humans. So beat them from long range as much as possible. And please tell me what you people can do”  
Steve Rogers finished speaking while turning towards Wolverine who was looking like the leader. He started speaking as they all watched a blue beam thrumming with energy shoot up into the sky from the tip of the lightning rod attached to the building adjacent to Stark Tower.  
“Redhead is a telekinetic and Telepath. The kid can shoot lasers from his eyes while Storm can shoot Lightning bolt and control weather. I can heal from anything physical and my claws’ strength and lightness is exceeded only by Vibranium”  
Before they could do anything else, the bolt of energy slowed its ascent, and then something only seen in movies happened. Earth saw a wormhole for the first time, a 200 yard across circular wormhole which started spewing out aliens faster than they could see them.  
Without a word, Tony flew into the air, followed by Storm while the Chitauri flying on Chariots started spreading out and blasted the Roads, Buildings, and the remaining people on the streets with blazing purple blasts coming out of their javelin like weapons and guns on their arms.  
Captain America got the first look at their adversary as he slammed the edge of the shield into its shoulder and then punched its head. It was a purple-skinned humanoid figure with brownish-bronze armor covering it in vital points except for the eyes and lower half of its face. Black beady eyes glared at him even as he smashed his shield on its hideous face, turning it into pulp due to his enhanced strength.  
Natasha and Clint themselves were shooting at the aliens with perfect accuracy with pistols in the Russian femme-fatale’s case and specialized arrows in Clint’s hand with a bow.  
The kid with lasers coming out of his eyes was doing a good job, but he already had a small wound on his brow due to shrapnel from the rapidly destructed road. His optic blasts were searing into Aliens at their non-fatal points, but the damage was all the same. He was even blasting Chitauri out of the sky when he could aim at their chariots.  
Wolverine himself was fighting alongside Captain America, his claws ripping apart the humanoids like they were soaked tissues. His powerful frame tanking hits from their guns and healing the red patches formed in the blink of an eye.  
Jean herself was smashing the Chitauri with all the subtlety of a hammer. Her telekinetic powers in full effect, everything on the road, from broken glass to concrete and metal pieces was flung at the aliens leaving them as a smear on the ground or riddled with holes.  
Bruce himself was firing at the aliens with one of the blaster thing he picked from a body, while Spiderman was swinging around, kicking and slamming the invading force with all of his strength. Peter wasn’t going to web them up and leave them alive, he wasn’t the naive kid he had been. After Gwen’s death, his beatings on criminals had become harder and these creatures weren’t of Earth even, so this gave Peter the perfect opportunity to let loose his whole power and speed.  
Tony himself was flying around firing repulsors at the Chitauri chariots without pause along with Storm firing lightning bolts and making the chariots crash into each other or fallen debris by using her wig powers.  
And then the whole skyline above stark tower turned a neon blue shade for a moment and with a Whit flash a massive lightning bolt was shot into the portal. Even the massive lightning rods all across the skyscrapers could barely lower the amperage of the thunderers's fury. And then the sound hit their ears. It was loud enough for both Peter and Wolverine to lose their senses for a moment and crash right down with their hands around their ears to block the roar from their superhuman hearing.  
Thor's armor clad figure crashed right in front of the defenders as the burnt chariots and pieces of the Chitauri rained from the portal and the surrounding area.  
Swinging Mjolnir around him started bashing the skulls of the enemy open like eggs and flinging them around with his massive strength and a new 7 foot 2 inch frame. Despite the cosmic level of power he just threw around, he was going as strong as ever. Thor loved this, the thrill of battle which made the warriors go proudly to Valhalla.  
But effective as they all were, it was quickly becoming apparent that they were not enough, already in three block radius of the portal cars and streets were blasted apart. Burnt pieces and bodies of the unlucky citizens caught in the attack were strewn around the debris.  
Every few seconds the sound of glass breaking or someone screaming would echo around the streets, and then silence would show the abrupt end to the voice as well as the life behind it.  
Tony was destroying chariot upon chariot along with few Chitauri he could spot out along with Storm helping him, but he couldn’t be everywhere at once when the Tesseract provided continuous energy to the portal to remain open.  
Thor himself was feeling restricted, if this had been an open land instead of a civilian area where there were still refugees present then he would have shown these Chitauri what the God of Thunder could do, but his powers weren’t like His mother’s or Loki’s which could be used in vicinity of mortals. As he ripped off a Chitauri’s head with his hands, Thor saw the truth in his brother’s words. He had always been more powerful than Loki, but today not a bit of that power was helping him out completely. He could only let lose minor bursts of static and voltage between his allies while Loki had used his magic and Jotun-Asgardian composition to even punch the Hulk, a monstrosity the likes of which Thor would be pumped to fight into temporary stupor.  
His rumination was stopped by a scream from the man who was dressed in an odd dress of red and blue who had swinging around and defeating his foes.  
“What the fuck is coming out of that fucking portal now? It is looking like a giant ass snake!”  
Captain America himself stood with his mouth open at the sight. If someone would have told him in 1945 that taking the serum of Dr. Erskine would result in him meeting Norse deities and a narcissistic egoistic and a self-centered son of Howard , fighting aliens and seeing snakes as big as buildings coming out of a hole into space itself, he would have stayed away from the serum.  
“Stark, are you seeing this?”  
“Seeing, Cap’n! I am working on believing. Tell Banner to get ready, I am bringing a punching bag for the big guy”  
With a flash of flares and missiles striking into the movie size, metal plated anaconda, Tony caused it to follow him while he started flying towards where the mutants from Charles mansion and his team were fighting.  
Down on the street Captain turned towards Banner and for a moment was stupefied by the fact that Dr. Banner could even shoot.  
“Dr. Banner, I wasn’t aware that you knew how to handle weapons”  
Shooting a Chitauri moving towards Clint and Laser-Eyes position, Banner responded  
“Not many are Captain; it is as if everyone forgets that before getting caught up Gamma radiation Super Soldier project, I was in army too. While not a great marksman like Agent Romanoff or Barton here, I know my way around basic Weapons, and trust me this point and shoot weapon is a piece of cake.”  
‘Need to get caught up soon, after all this was supposed to be a permanent team With that thought, Steve called out to the scientist  
“Bruce, I think this would be a great time to get angry, Tony is bringing a punching bag for the Hulk”  
Without warning, Thor slammed Mjolnir on Captain’s shield, causing a wave of static and wind to erupt in a circle which amazingly ignored the defenders while completely frying and sweeping away the Chitauri around them for a moment.  
At the looks of wonder on everyone’s face, Thor just said “I am the God of Thunder and Storms” but then, a roar shook the very Earth as the massive snake flying behind the red form of Tony Stark came around the bend.  
Bruce just threw away his gun and started walking towards the Alienconda and soon he was running straight towards its gaping maw. And then, a ripping sound came as his body grew and grew, thick corded muscles erupted along his whole form as his skiing turned green. His fingers became as thick as the diminutive Scientist human arms were and his height became a staggering ten feet and some inches.  
As the Iron Man flew above the Hulk, the strongest creature of Earth leapt up with a roar of “HULK SMASH!” and then slammed both of fists in an overhead strike right on the area between the eyes of the Alienconda. And just like that, the road below the jaw cratered while the whole head disappeared into pieces of gore and purple blood which completely drenched the surrounding buildings and Hulk’s green form. The headless body kept twitching for a few seconds but then stilled.  
Retching sounds filled the air as everyone turned from the brutal sight to see, Laser-Eyes and the Mutant redhead vomiting while Wolverine was clapping slowly.  
“RAHHHHH!”  
Before they could comprehend what was happening, the Hulk came barreling towards them. Concerned for their safety, Natasha was about to call Fury for support when the thing just bent at his knees and then leapt off the ground, leaving deep gouges in the place of bloody footprints.  
Turning to map its trajectory, they saw the Hulk’s giant form enter a flying snake and then without a fanfare, erupt out of the other side with something in his arms.  
“Captain, the Aliencondas have the Chitauri inside them, meaning the corpse of the headless one is teaming with almost a hundred of those going by its size. And it has been barely five minutes since this portal has opened.”  
“Someone go to the third building five streets down, there are people there being cornered by the Chitauri”  
“How do you know that?”  
At Natasha’s question, Jean answered while taking hold of a piece of glass and running tit through the bodies of Chitauri rapidly, leaving them twitching on the grounds due to the deep lacerations dripping green blood”  
“I am a telepath”  
Captain America just said yes and ran off to where he was told to go, the only thing on his mind to save as many as possible because he knew that realistically, it was impossible to save everyone in the city.  
“They have a hive mind, I can’t seem to hear individual thoughts. They are getting mental commands directly through a neural implant in their Medulla Oblongata. It is giving off thoughts of violence and death. That hive mind is the reason for such synchronization between their attacks and aiming.”  
“How does that information help us Red?”  
Glaring at the blood soaked form of Wolverine, Jean Grey flared her telekinetic powers and spoke harshly “My name is not Red you hairy buffoon. Get that through the metallic skull of yours and be useful for once in your life” and suddenly she threw her hand out towards where the headless body was lying in a pool of its brain and blood, flattening it completely. They could all hear the cracking sounds and the shrieks coming from the dying Chitauri which caused Wolverine to pale and others to gaze at the Redhead with wariness.  
“Ouch” Natasha whispered in her com-link to Tony and Clint both, causing both to snicker. But their brief moment of respite and levity was shattered as the portal fluctuated once and then blared a brilliant blue color. Over the roars of the Aliencondas and the Hulk, they could hear a buzzing sound which caused their hairs to raise themselves.  
Loki for the first time looked a little confused since anyone had ever seen him and that was concerning in itself. If something caused the mastermind behind the planetary invasion confused then it could be turning ugly for them fast.  
The thrumming power seemed to reach its crescendo as a shockwave erupted from the portal as the epicenter and disintegrated the flying chariots and the snakes around it. There wasn’t a speck of them remaining behind, and the fact that Hulk had been on the ground killing the foot soldiers left and right was the only fact which saved Dr. Bruce Banner Ph.D. in nine fields and the Hulk from being removed from the reality itself due to the extreme fluctuating powers of the infinity stone inside the Tesseract.  
But then they all saw Loki grab his head and snarl like a beast, glaring towards the building atop which the machine for the portal was kept. And soon the reason for that became visible.  
Thor jumped up and flew above and then shouted  
“A man has appeared near to the machine creating this portal. He isn’t known to me and he isn’t looking like someone garbed for a war”  
But then Thor frowned a bit and started flying towards the place where the figure was supposed to be and at the same time, something flew up into the air shooting up so fast that even Thor had some difficulty tracking its ascent. But when the thing stopped, everyone stopped and stared for a moment. Even Loki stopped holding his head and looked up with something akin to horror.  
The Mutants and the Avengers themselves were stunned into silence and Tony had stopped flying altogether, JARVIS handling the controls. On the Helicarrier and in the homes with a window view to the scene they all looked on in shock at the massive Eagle with six wings hovering just above the portal. Peter had thought he had seen everything after the Electro and the Green Goblin fiasco but apparently the Universe liked to fuck all of his potential peace giving thoughts.  
It was a majestic sight, and something which would have caused a crackpot mutant with katanas to sprout something about America’s revenge. The Eagle was a beautiful Golden shade interspaced with Red and Purple along with Blue accents on its wings and crest. Its talons looked massive and sharp enough to rend apart the strongest tanks and bunkers with ease. Its beak was a little curved, something between what an Eagle and a Raptor would have.  
Its eyes were heterochromatic as seen by the SHIELD’s satellite and Thor’s godly eyes. The right one was a bright green color like polished jade and the left one was the color of tungsten bulbs, a poisonous yellow.  
Thor didn’t know what this avian was, having never came across such flying beasts in all of thousands of years of life, but he knew one thing. This beast was capable and proficient with the powers of Storms. Thor could feel as the creature flapped its wings once and the Natural flow of the wind currents in this area of Midgard shifted effortlessly in the direction the man-turned-creature wanted them to shift in.  
He knew that the creature’s power over his domain wasn’t enough to challenge him, but watching the winds slice into the Leviathans as Sif’s blades cut through enemies was an act of control he had never been able to accomplish. Control was more of his mother’s and Loki’s speciality. He and OdinAllfather had always been the powerful and bash-until-it-breaks warriors.  
Storm, who was currently freezing a chitauri battalion to death quickly by causing a minor rainfall and then using air pressure to flash freeze them and breaking them in quick succession also felt the new power controlling the Storms and wind.  
‘I liked it yesterday when only I was able to influence and control the skies. Charles is going to pay me a special bonus for putting up with this!’  
Jean Grey watched the man slice apart the snake-things with blades made out of winds and intrigued, sent a mental probe towards it through the astral plane. As she reached the outskirts of the mind, a cold seeped into the very cells of her body. Not the kind of cold that makes you wish for hot chocolate, it was the kind of cold due to which Hestia was revered.  
It was a cold which permeated her thoughts till all she could feel was hopeless, helplessness and a state of perpetual hatred and fury so great that even Wolverine and Sabretooth would look like best friends in front of the sheer magnitude of the anger.  
Staggering slightly from being suddenly shoved back into her mind by what was a telepathic slam of a power almost equal to Professor himself, Jean removed the arms of Scott Summers from around her while shivering for some reason and turned towards the people standing with her who were all now watching the Eagle sends out bolts of electricity precisely on the Chariots and the Snake thingies. And Thor was also helping by throwing Mjolnir, his hammer from the myths around and sending it through the bodies of the enemies like they were made of the flimsiest of paper.  
“Don’t attack him at any costs! He is full of enough anger to make Wolverine and Sabretooth’s rivalry the best friendship in the world. If you harm a single feather on that eagle, he will start attacking us too. Let him do whatever he does.”  
At Jean’s panicked voice, Clint shifted his aim from the massive Eagle to the Chitauri squadron coming towards them, causing a blast and killing all of them.  
And soon they were back to fighting the increased Chitauri who were now all coming towards them instead of going out of the perimeter in which Storm and Tony were flying, killing them all.  
They all stopped though and converged at one point when the Eagle landed, shrinking down somehow to fit in the debris filled road. And then like a movie going on, the seven foot Eagle turned to a six feet man.  
He was wearing a ripped shirt under what seemed to be a robe which was half burned off. His legs were covered by something which vaguely looked like pants and his feet were bare. But it wasn’t the came-out-of-a-blast appearance which caught their attention, no it was his face.  
It was gaunt and looked like a piece of chalk white leather was stretched taut over a skull. His hair was surprisingly neat and fell till his chin in waves. But it was his eyes which caught their attention; they were also Heterochromatic like the Eagle which he turned into. One a jade colour and the other a tarnished yellow colour. Before they could think anything more, his appearance changed before their very eyes. Gone were the sunken face and the scruffy clothes. Within seconds, he had a handsome face with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His eyes also changes colour, turning from a Poisonous yellow and the jade green to a much more neon shade which was almost emerald.  
His torn clothes burned off and armor took the place of it. It was made of a dark forest green coloured material which looked like it was black in some places. But the final change was the two swords which appeared in his hands. Both were Scimitars, the kind of which Prince Dastan wielded in Prince of Persia and both were almost three feet long from the hilt to the tip of the curved blade.  
Looking wickedly sharp, the blades had a hilt made of a metal which was a matte black colour and had a ruby each inlaid on the crossguard.  
“What is happening here?”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow at the emotionless voice and the detached manner of speaking from the man. She knew only one other person who could match her in the col-detached department and this man clearly wasn’t Yelena.  
“Who are you? And how did you turn into the Eagle thing?”  
Wolverine was once again asking himself why he hadn’t torn out Scott’s throat and was considering doing it but he then remembered that Charles wanted Scott to be the leader for his Mutant team and for that he had to remain alive. Wolverine wasn’t afraid of many things, he even had partaken in a brief tussle with the Hulk and The Thing one time. His healing and Adamantium claws had balanced their strength quite well, until Hulk got angrier and powerful enough to flip around the Thing like a sack of potatoes.  
But even without the display of savagery shown by this man’s avian form, wolverine would have steered clear of him or at least treated him with caution. Not because of the armor or the swords, no it was because he could smell blood upon the man. Blood which was giving off several different smells, and going by Thor’s raised hammer and Spiderman’s tense figure, they could smell it too. The different smells meant only one thing, this man had literally bathed in the blood of several different people.  
“I don’t have the time for this. I will be honest, I had just destroyed this very city in my dimension, and I would appreciate your honesty to prevent a second New York from being history like Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Though I won’t mind if you give me a reason.”  
Up on the Helicarrier, Nicholas Fury, the Director of SHIELD almost told his best agents on the field to shoot this man but then he stopped. He stopped and stared as the Man lifted the Scimitar in his right hand and slammed it tip first into the ground, the tip sinking in as if the ground was made of tenderized butter.  
On the scene itself, Jean suddenly gripped her head and screamed, Emma Frost sitting in her family mansion watching the live feed through the hacked satellites of SHIELD screamed and so did Charles Xavier as they all felt something spread outwards from the sword’s tip. A literal cacophony of DEATH! Echoed throughout the Astral plane and caused the Ancient one, who was protecting New York’s Sanctum to pale and turn towards the point of origin. Without a delay she used the Eye of Agamotto and saw the future of the world changing and rewriting itself as if the original never should have existed in the first place. Knowing that she didn’t have the time to see all of this, she once again returned back to her body and started killing the Chitauri trying to breach the Sanctum while ruminating on the thought of inviting the catalyst and the centerpiece for the change to her home.  
Tony and the rest of the world watching the battle from the live feeds many people had going on watched in horror as the dead soldiers from the aliens force rose up once again, their eyes pits of red and their movements smooth unlike the jittery and jerking motions shown by zombies and reanimated corpses in Resident Evil and other Zombie movies.  
They all were missing one or the other part of their bodies, but were still moving about and grabbing up their weapons. Within moments, the undead were shooting their own alive brethren without care.  
“That is what the New Yorkers looked like when I was grabbed up by the portal, do you want the same thing here?”  
“No! There will be nothing of that sort here on Midgard. This realm is under my protection! And it is your previous action of slaying the Leviathans only which is saving you from death due to your creation of the Draugr!”  
The man who just raised an army of dead turned towards the visibly enraged God and spoke in a calm voice, betraying nothing but disinterest towards the whole thing.  
“Lord Thor Odinson, the Norse god of thunder and storms, the myths don’t do you justice. You seem more dimwitted than portrayed by Lord Loki. These aren’t Draugr; if I created them then this battle would be over too quickly. And I barely started having fun in my New York before this portal pulled me somehow here still; at least there is an army for me to fight”  
And then, the man torn from his world who was talking about making his New York a Hiroshima or Nagasaki just turned and ripped his sword out of the ground which made the undead collapse. He started moving towards the Chitauri but Jean somehow got the strength between her pants in Natasha’s arms to speak  
“What is your name? And how did this happen?”  
Somehow he knew that the redhead slumped down in the arms of the busty woman in the catsuit was not talking about the dimensional transfer. Still, he had no actual reason to kill them yet, and he didn’t know what powers there were here other than the two fighting gods. So he decided to tell the truth.  
“My name is Harry Potter, and I made a choice”  
With that, the man was gone in the wind, and the Chitauri started falling left and right with their body parts strewn about the road. Each cut wasn’t a clean kill; it was made to cause maximum pain before death, a torturous one at that.  
Loki himself flew above the Stark Tower, having seen and heard everything and somehow, Loki knew that fighting this one man was going to be tougher than fighting Thor ever was.  
And deep in the cosmos on a throne made of gold and a grey metal, Odin-Allfather gazed upon Midgard’s war torn city of New York with an expressionless face. And then his one good eye turned towards his adopted son Loki’s eyes glaring with all of his power at the blue colour there but helpless to do anything.  
At the same time on a desert planet a great ship was flying above it. And in it the face of the mad titan glared with hatred at the figure wielding the swords with relation to his lady and the red haired woman who was the antithesis of everything his object of affection stood for.  
 **Review please, and if you are thinking about how short Harry’s part was then rest assured that it was because of the backstory I had to do for merging every MCU franchise in this battle along with slightly changing something’s. Next chapter will be chapter 1 as I am counting this a Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 1 for The War Of titans is here. Please comment and tell how you find this –

_‘Interesting place I have landed myself in. This place is certainly more advanced for this time than it was in my own universe and different too since Tony Stark doesn’t seem to be that big of an asshole. And they even have aliens for me to kill!’_

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Harry Potter slashed down another alien, opening up his guts to the air and making them fall down.  
Hearing a roar, Harry looked up and saw a green giant like thing with far more musculature just backhand a chitauri while it was leaping between buildings and making the alien burst like a balloon. Licking his lips Harry just slashed his sword upwards while channeling magic through it and spikes created of ice erupted out of the ground in front of him, impaling the Chitauri through their bodies, the name for the species taken helpfully from the redhead’s mind.

His swords dancing along with him, Harry carved up a blood soaked path towards where he could feel the presence of a large number of chitauri due to the large number of vibrations created in the ground and also the shift in the air due to their movement.

Wiping the drops of green blood on his face with the back of his hand he smeared it more over his face, giving his deadly look an upgrade. The dimensionally displaced warrior leapt through the doors of the multi-story apartment complex and saw bodies of men, women and children lying around the reception area for the hotel.

Not even sparing them a single glance, Harry swung his sword through the air, decapitating a man who was wheezing bloodied gulps of air in his burnt lungs. He walked inwards and turned right, entering what was surely a dining area this morning but now was filled with terrified humans cowering in front of almost fifty to seventy chitauri, all armed with their blasters and some had little things which looked suspiciously like a grenade on them.  
His advanced hearing easily picked up the whimpering of a little girl crying for her daddy, the whispering between spouses and lovers of assurance and above all, he heard the plea for anyone of the heroes to save them.

_‘Ironic that they pray for those to save them due to which this mess started in the first place’_

He was content to watch them, not a single intention of intervening to save them present in his mind. While the Harry of his seven years at Hogwarts would have balked and screamed his throat raw over his future’s decision, Harry had no problem with letting a couple hundred people die.  
After all, it was saving-people-thing which caused all the mess back home. As he was just about to apparate out to find a Leviathan to kill, the Chitauri moved and one of them brought up a little girl who looked no more than 12 years of age and was crying heavily with tears running down her face and dropping on her clothes.

_‘Pathetic, I was killing the Basilisk and Acromantulas at that age ‘_

Then without any warning a black haired woman ran out and hugged the girl protectively to her chest, snatching her child from the arms of the alien soldier.  
“No! Not Madison, kill me but leave Madison alone! She is just a girl, leave her alone you bastards!”   
All sound vanished from his ears and in his eyes the brunette girl was replaced with a one and half year old toddler with green eyes sitting in a crib while the girl’s mother turned into a beautiful redhead with the same eyes as her son. The words were the same, the motive was the same, but the situation wasn’t. After all, no one had been there to kill or stop his mother’s killer, but this girl had someone to prevent her from becoming an orphan.  
She had someone capable of preventing her from going through the Dursleys, and suffering the taunts of a Dudley and a Petunia.

_‘This is madness, I myself made thousands of children orphans in the last 72 hours so why the fuck am I compelled to save these?’_

As the crying mother hugging her child to her chest was closing her eyes to accept her end, a croak sounded through the sudden silence. Afraid of the vision she would see on opening her eyes she did so after a ‘Woah!’ from her baby girl and when she opened her eyes, she was tempted to say the same.  
The would-be-executioner had a black sword sticking out of his throat and he was clutching it, trying to pull it out. She wasn’t cognizant enough to tell Madison to close her eyes, not after the recent brush with death. 

“You know, I was going to leave you guys alone kill everyone here, but then you had to go and harm a child did you not?”

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw something straight out of fantasies even as the Chitauri snarled, their hive mind connection telling them about the deaths of their brethren at this man's hands. Standing by the doors was a handsome man, or at least he would have been handsome if his armor hadn’t been dripping small drops of blood which was green and his face didn’t have a greenish smear like war-paint all over it.

His hands were holding 2 longswords made of a black metal. That was all they could see before he vanished and three of their captors fell dead the next moment.  
His movements seamless and fluid like the lifeblood he was spilling, their savior was laughing as if this was an amusement park ride for him. Arms fell, heads were chopped off and guts were spilled along the marble floor. The humans were too stunned by the day’s events to make a comment on the sheer brutality shown by Harry.

Though most of them were green in their faces, barely holding their breakfast back, But they lost their stomachs to antiperistalsis when Harry just plunged his arm into the chest of a chitauri and it came out of its back, holding something pulsing wildly in his hands which was promptly crushed, making the cardiac muscles slop down his arms onto the floor.  
Withdrawing his hand, Harry just snapped his fingers, removing the gore from his body and turned towards the exit, not wanting to give up on the fact that he could just disappear and appear at will.

He stopped and almost slashed the person running towards him in two pieces but stopped when the footsteps stopped three feet behind him. Intrigued a little, he turned towards the person and found the little girl who had been taken up by the Chitauri.  
Wringing her hands nervously the girl opened her mouth and started babbling her thanks and gratitude and commenting upon his fighting. Reminding him too much of something he knew, Harry turned around and walked out on the girl, leaving her speechless.  
Coming out of the building, Harry had to duck swiftly as a rock the size of a truck flew by his head and smashed on a Leviathan’s nose, causing it to swerve slightly off course.  
Turning towards the source of the rock, Harry saw the redhead from earlier standing over a pile of dead aliens and directing giant pieces of rocks and cars with her hands.  
Snorting Harry just walked towards the leviathan and whistled sharply.

The beast turned towards him and came flying forwards with its jaw wide open enough to devour a giant truck in one go. When the distance between them was less than 50 feet, he took a small run and leaped up towards the maw of the snake.   
Tony and Clint, both watching the scene from a building’s roof, watched in awe and slight fear as the man once again changed into an animal. This time, Harry turned into one of apex predators of his dimension’s Earth. He turned into a leopard-like animal with a spiky skin and a frilly structure around his neck. Without hesitation, the Nundu disappeared within the beast's maw and erupted out its neck within a second.  
Coated in the purple blood of the creature, the massive animal stood at a height of fourteen feet from ground to head and from tail to nose it was fifteen feet of pure muscle and coiled strength enough for it to subdue and kill even a Ukrainian Ironbelly. 

Scanning the animal with JARVIS’ recognition systems, Tony once again cursed at the fact that this animal was also unknown to the species available to JARVIS through all the databases in the world.  
Clint though was already conversing with Fury on what they saw.  
“Agent Barton, do you have any idea what that man is capable of now? He can manipulate weather like Thor while he is a huge Eagle. This Leopard thing can leap out of that snake’s neck like it is made of the wettest tissue paper and his fighting skills are already in superhuman leagues from what we saw and He can also raise fucking Zombies!”  
“Director Fury, the man is unhinged and prone to violence while still being methodical about it. Every cut and slice he made was to cause the most bleeding and pain before death. Also the telepath has dissuaded us from making any negative impression on him since he is dangerous and angry enough to make Wolverine and Sabretooth buddies according to her.”

Sighing in annoyance, Fury snarled 

“I know that Barton, I am connected to you and Romanoff both through the com links. I heard Jean Grey’s reaction to this ‘Harry Potter’s mind. What I want you to do is study his attacks and capabilities and if possible get a read on him. Within five minutes of arrival he has replaced the Hulk as the most dangerous thing on this planet after Thor. I don’t want to see if he can usurp a literal god’s position from that list too or not!”  
Before Clint could reply to his boss, his jaw dropped open as the beast which was Harry Potter started decimating the chitauri in his way with just swipes of his paws or crunching them into pulp and gore with his enormous jaws. His speed was easily several times that of a cheetah as he disappeared and reappeared with just kicked gravel and sometimes an afterimage behind him to signify his presence.

The armor worn by them had stopped bullets from Natasha’s pistol and Clint’s arrows from puncturing; it was just a nuisance for him, his attack too powerful to be stopped.  
And when the whole street was clear of the enemy and people looked at the animal, Harry let out a roar so loud that the windows nearest to him shattered from the sound waves. Clint had to cover his ears with his hands and then too, he could feel the primal fear such a roar generated in the hearts of the lesser beings.

Groaning due to pain from the loud roar, Peter swung a piece of concrete in circles, instantly turning any foolish chitauri within range to a smear upon the asphalt with his super strength and the half-ton piece of ceramics he was swinging around like a toy.

After the spider bite, he had become more attuned to his surroundings, and little by little, day by day he had sort of started understanding animals. He couldn’t talk to them, but he could just understand the world as a human as well as an animal, despite the fact that his powers were arachnid based.  
And at this moment, his animalistic side was screaming at him to flee away and away or just submit to the storm ravaging the hordes of Chitauri. Looking at Wolverine, the man who was a lot more bestial than him Peter had to smother a smug grin at the crazed eyes of the mutant. If the animal in Peter was warning him to leave or submit, Wolverine must have been feeling that urge a lot more times stronger. Though going by the sheer speed with which he was now running around tearing apart the Chitauri, this was a good thing to happen.

On the top of the Stark Tower, Loki gazed upon the man running through the forces sent by his benefactor like the strongest of storms run through a forest, leaving everything uprooted from its place with floods and debris. Only in this case, the forest was a city, the water for the flood was the blood and the debris was the bodies of the Chitauri.   
Turning towards the lightning cloaked form of his brother, Loki snarled in anger. All of this would have gone smoothly, but noooo. His buffoon of an unfortunate relation had to bring his hammer in between here also.

“Hope you are watching this Odin, this is the result of your actions! Watch as Midgard burns due to your faults and my po…”

Rest of Loki’s sentence went unsaid due to the large green fist grabbing hold of his legs from below and bringing it down so fast that Loki barely had the time to look down before he was slammed feet first into the Earth at terminal velocity.

So fast was the descent that the sound created directly transcended into the Ultrasonic range which unfortunately caused Wolverine to miss his enemy by an inch and as a result, get his right eye pierced by the blaster’s end and naturally as expected get a bolt fired up right in his eye.

Growling loudly as his eye regrew the mutant just pushed his hand into the alien’s chest and ripped its heart out. Leaving the twitching alien on the ground, Wolverine snarled and running on all fours went towards the next group of prey he could find while cementing his decision to avoid the man calling himself Harry Potter.  
Steve Rogers swore loudly as he ducked underneath a flying car. Spinning with his leg extended he broke a Chitauri’s leg and kicked another one in the chest, sending it flying back into its comrades. 

The next moment, Captain America experienced loss of gravity as the truck next to him lit up in a red and orange blazing fireball. Stunned from the impact of his head striking a piece of concrete, Steve could only watch through unfocused vision as the sword wielding person, Harry Potter twirled his swords, which were currently like those Japanese swords. Arcs of what looked like silver light erupted from his swords, cutting anything in their path. The already war-torn area was littered with the alien guts and entrails within moments, their organs arranged like a mashup of noodles and vegetables across the road. Their green blood was flowing and making puddles where the street was riddled with holes, it painted a macabre sight amidst the tall buildings and windows surrounding them.

“You are older than you look, aren’t you?”  
Harry paused at the Captain’s voice and turned towards the shakily rising man. Looking into his eyes, Harry read the emotions present at the forefront and found curiosity and wariness. Grinning internally at the last emotion, Harry turned around and kept on walking towards where he could feel ‘The Hulk’ and Loki Laufeyson fighting.  
Harry looked up and saw Thor still flying around killing as many Leviathans as he could, stopping them from releasing the Chitauri on the city. His lightning strikes were powerful enough to reduce them to ashes sometimes.

Feeling the eyes of Rogers on his back, Harry slammed his right foot on the ground and flew upwards. Hearing the ‘Dear Lord’ from the shell shocked Captain, Harry flew forwards with all the speed he could muster just short of breaking the sound barrier. He plowed through three leviathans on his way to the big fight, leaving the humongous snakes to crash towards the ground with their intestines, muscles and flesh blowing out in theatrical displays as geysers of green blood erupted and rained on the city below.  
Stopping about two miles above the fight between Hulk and Loki, Harry looked onwards and courtesy of his superhuman vision saw how the trickster god would evade the powerful blows from the enraged beast while using his own Jotun-Asgardian strength to deliver powerful blows, some of which were lined with ice, leaving minor cuts over Hulk’s muscular body, thought the cuts seemed to heal over time the speed of them seemed to get lesser and lesser each time.  
Within the next five minutes, Hulk and Loki both had dealt several blows to each other. Loki had a giant bruise on his face while Hulk had some gashes on his chest and arms. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Thor arrive next to him and look towards the fight going on the ground.

“I never knew Loki could fight so well, the Hulk is a mighty opponent with great strength. If I had not been seeing this then I would have continued to believe that he was using magic to show his defeat of the Hulk earlier.”  
Snorting, Harry turned towards the Asgardian and said “He is a Jotun by birth which means his strength and speed are equal to Asgardians, and on the top of that he is also a god, which means those reflexes were enhanced beyond that of Aesir. How did you ever think that he wouldn't have the strength of this magnitude?”   
“I’d…”

Thor’s response was lost in the wind as Harry shot towards the land leaving a shockwave behind. In less than two seconds, the ground between the Hulk and Loki cratered as Harry Potter slammed down on the Earth.  
Moving out of the crater, Harry heard Natasha announce that she could close the portal but she would need Loki’s scepter for it since the nerdy field surrounding the Tesseract was too strong.  
Idly wondering whether his swords would permeate the barrier or not, Harry walked out in the open and said without even looking towards the Hulk.  
“You can go now, smash some heads. I have a score to settle with this one”  
Hulk, only understanding that the stranger was calling him weak, roared and moved forwards with his right hand fisted, ready to smear the man into the road and show who was stronger.  
One second his hand was a hair's breadth away from the man’s head, the next he was flying backwards with spittle flying out of his mouth and a black bruise the size of a manhole on his chest.

Loki looked on with surprise, while being physically weaker than only Thor, Odin and Heimdall in all Asgard; he hadn’t been able to punch the Hulk hard enough to send the giant savage flying.  
“Alright, I don’t care that you are attacking this planet or something, but what I care about is that your ‘Tesseract’ brought me here and I was in between a very important task. So before I get really irritated and angry, kindly send me back.”  
Wary of the response he may receive Loki responded to the man standing in front of him with his pitch black scimitars out in each hand. “I don’t know what happened to cause your presence in this dimension or this Universe because the Tesseract has the power to transcend both of their boundaries. And the chances of sending you back are rare to none since I can’t know from which Universe you came here.”

Unnerved by the silence, Loki was about the speak that perhaps he could come to a truce with the man when Harry spoke again  
“So you mean to say that I am stranded here, and that this Earth is now my home. That I have zero fucking chance of getting back to my world!”  
Had Loki been in his full mental capabilities he would have detected something darker in the voice, but neither was Loki in such a condition nor was the speaker feeling particularly merciful for the God whose attack on this Earth resulted in his objective now becoming impossible for him.  
Materializing his scepter in his hands, Loki barely had the time to intercept the surprising slash from the left side while his right hand shot out to deflect the second sword with a quick palm strike to Harry’s elbow. Not that it helped much considering the sudden force which slammed into his back, forcing him to his knees, and Loki grinned even as he rolled forwards while sweeping his hand in front of him erecting a spike of rock just below Harry, forcing him to jump back to avoid being impaled in his prostate.  
“Using magic to fight me? I learned magic from Frigga herself, and Amora the Enchantress was my disciple. I am the greatest magic wielder Asgard has ever seen, and you a mortal, want to fight me using magic?”  
Sending out a wave of water with a flick of his left hand now devoid of his sword, Harry responded even as he blasted the water with lightning, creating small drops with a lot of charge within them.

“Who said anything about me being a mortal? And regarding the fight, this is just because since you created that portal, which caused the dimensional rift resulting in my presence here. If it weren’t for you then I would have been happily killing people back in my Dimension!”  
Attacking Loki with both of his scimitars turning into broadswords he created a dozen tigers from the surrounding debris at the same time, setting them upon Loki while adding durability and protective charms to them negligently.  
Not to be outdone, Loki vanished before the swords could remove his arms from the shoulders and appeared in the air with his hand pointed downwards. A visible wave of power launched from his fingers and demolished the tigers back into the concrete and metal they were transfigured from. Without pausing he drew a plethora of Norse runes into the runes so quickly that it looked like sudden conjuration and with a pulse a beam of blue fire launched out. Not concerned at all, Harry sidestepped by the barest of margins but this proved to be a stupid idea when the fire followed his movements and burned the right side of his armor quite badly and while it didn’t burn through the Basilisk and Nundu hide armor completely, it had still cooked the right part of his chest and abdomen.  
Already Harry could feel his advanced healing get to work as the pain reduced to dull throbbing almost instantly.  
Not giving it any mind, Harry raised his right hand and pointed his sword at the blue fire which quickly formed into the form of a giant wolf. ‘Fenrir’ was the thought that went through his mind as he glanced towards Loki once to see him looking longingly towards the form of the wolf.  
“Morsfyre!”

While not the hottest fire curse since that spot was a toss between Fiendfyre and Blackfyre, Morsfyre's unique property of absorbing other fires made it very useful. The fact it was a Peverell family curse meant no one knew of this after the merging of the Peverell family into the Potters.  
A white and gold fire shot out from his sword and took form of a giant snake. Breathing in deep once to remove the sudden exhaustion, Harry turned towards Loki to see him looking at the snake with anger, no doubt remembering a much larger one. In fact, Harry could see his skin turning blue and ice forming on the Norse’s brows.  
‘Good, get angry and make mistakes’  
For a final nail in the coffin Harry opened his mouth and like the thousands of times before hissed out   
$Jormungandr, be a good snake and tear that wolf apart for me would you? $  
Hissing angrily, the newly christened Jormungandr shot out, melting the road and metal around him into magma and molten metal within milliseconds of exposure. The wolf also lunged at the serpentine form of the fire leaving boiling rock where its feet had been.  
His thermal senses from both the avian and terrestrial forms he took, Harry could even see as the temperature increased rapidly around them. Already the blood from the Chitauri and the human carcasses was boiling with sizzling sounds, leaving brown and black spots behind. His snake bit Loki’s wolf on its flank, and wrapped itself around its throat, squeezing with all the might the fiery construct had. Already the blue lupine had shrunk a little but showing terrible savagery, it bit into the snake, causing it to trash for a moment, before the wolf was shrunk down rapidly by the leaching effect of the Morsfyre.

“Interesting fire you have there, while less in power and heat, it makes up for them by sucking the magic out of other magical fires”  
Vanquishing the Morsfyre from the road after the Blue fire was completely extinguished; Harry slammed his feet on the ground, creating fifteen feet tall humanoid constructs of the molten debris surrounding them. Each wielding a massive sword dripping fire and stone advanced on Loki. Not even looking to see what would happen; Harry conjured some dragons about the size of a car and a giant basilisk without the deadly eyes but armed with potent venom. Sending them all after Loki, Harry looked towards the Norse god.  
Ducking underneath a swipe from a rapidly cooling and solidifying sword of the knight like figures animated by Harry, Loki mentally applauded the ability and strength of the Sorcerer fighting him when he saw the Dragons and the Basilisk coming towards him.  
Without a care, Loki knelt down and touched his fingers on the ground while taking his Jotun form completely. His eyes turning crimson pools of cunning and intelligence, blue and black frost speeded out from his hands and a hailstorm came into existence, freezing the magma made Knights more quickly than the rock could handle and cracked them into pieces due to the rapidly done extreme cooling.  
His sword appearing into his hands, Loki leapt up higher than thirty feet and slashed his blade in front of him. Spikes of ice launched from his blade while his own beasts in the form of mindless Trolls and Fire Jotuns attacked the mage.  
His ice and hailstorm piercing and freezing the reptilian beasts despite the innate heat of the Dragons, Loki moved towards the basilisk which had a couple of spikes embedded into its back. Uncaring of the danger posed to him, Loki waved his hand as if swatting a fly and the serpent was bisected along the middle of its body, parting it into two halves longitudinally.  
Not even noticing the snake’s halves crashing and sliding apart right next to him, Loki had his eyes only on the man opposing him.

Watching the man twisting his swords around, slashing and slicing the legs and heels of the Trolls to stab them in the neck or head once they fell or the way he just dodged around the strikes from the fire-Jotuns reminded him of Sif. once she had been his love, but after she had bedded Thor while leaving him with a promise to go on a hunt with him the same day had made him furious like never before, resulting in him cursing the golden haired Asgardian to have Raven hair for the eternity, leaving her as the only one on the realm without Golden or brown hair other than him.

Reminded by the treachery, Loki looked towards the Sky to see his brother still killing the never ending horde of the Chitauri along with the Iron Man and the Storm Elemental flying alongside him. Ruthlessly entering the mind of a Leviathan, Loki looked around the city once and grinned darkly. While putting up a commendable resistance, the defenders, the mighty Avengers weren’t enough and it was visible. Despite the fighting done by Captain America, Romanoff and his once controlled Barton along with those ‘Mutants’ and the host of the cosmic fire, His army was simply too much for them.  
Returning back to his body, Loki summoned his scepter back to his hand when he saw Harry stumble once due to a Leviathan crashing on the road along with the Hulk on the top of it, the impact shaking the surroundings.

Using every ounce of his speed, Loki shot forwards and touched the Sorcerer’s chest with his scepter, the gem set within it flashing blue for a moment. He could feel his scepter’s power, gifted to him by his master creeping into the psyche of the mage. Blue color bleeding into his eyes, Harry Potter was slowly but surely turning into his minion, and after that maybe he would go up and take up Stark’s offer of drinking the collection of brews he had in his storage while his newest weapon destroyed everyone opposing his rule.  
His toothy grin widened even more when he heard Clint Barton, standing just a few rooftops away tell his actions to his allies and comrades.  
Mentally imagining the faces of the Avengers and Thor when they would see this man who sent the Hulk flying off doing his bidding, the trickster turned towards the said man to see something perplexing. The blue color signifying the scepters and thus his control over the Sorcerer was receding slowly, a violent swirl of black and green taking its place.  
Loki barely had the time to think about taking a step back before excruciating pain bled into his nerves. His godly constitution and the Jotun species had given him quite a high pain tolerance, but this pain seemed to transcend all others felt by him before.

Even his journey through a nebula after falling from the Bifrost hadn’t been this painful, because his very mind was being chipped away at by the all-encompassing agony. With a shout, Loki somehow managed to create a fireball which exploded outwards from him. With temperature enough to melt even raw Uru the fireball forced his tormentor to give him a moment’s respite which was enough for him to vanish to the portal still twitching and spasming slightly due to the pain.  
As he recuperated, Loki growled under his breath at the fact that his scepter had been unable to control the mortal when he had been applying its full power. And then he heard something shriek above him. His eyes widening in realization, Loki barely raised a shield with all the expertise born of an immortal life and teacher like Frigga when the gigantic lightning cloaked bestial form of Harry Potter crashed into it with all the momentum formed from a 2.5 ton body falling from a height of 2 miles.  
The shield never stood a chance as it flared once before diffusing into small sparks of light which disappeared into the air. Falling on the rooftop due to the force, Loki tried to stand up but was kicked brutally on his ribs, cracking the Jotun bone and making breathing a little harder than it was previously for him. Not to be outdone, Loki flung a dagger at the speed faster than even the eye of his son Fenrir could have seen it. A grunt told him that his aim struck true, but it was all for naught as the voice sounded right next to his ear  
“You think a dagger will stop me from beating you within an inch of your life? You should have left my mind alone you fucking shit-eating asshole! Now I am going to destroy yours, bit by bit, piece by piece until we see whether gods can ever match the Longbottoms or not?”

Mentally shivering and deciding he didn’t want to see what ‘Longbottoms’ were, Loki rolled forward as the effects from the torturous magic done earlier wore off. Snapping out his leg in a roundhouse he sent Harry flying back the roof on the road 30 floors down Knowing that such a thing won’t stop the clearly deranged Sorcerer, Loki felt a shift in temperature behind him and ducked just in time to avoid a purple flamed sword from coming out of his face through the head.  
As he cursed the failed possession once again, Loki couldn’t help but wonder how Harry Potter foiled the powers of the gem inlaid in the scepter. Loki knew he was the most powerful mental arts practitioner on Asgard after Odin Allfather, but the scepter had made the possessions and compulsions easier than breathing had been for him.  
He stood up and raised his right arm in time to block the kick from his opponent while punching Harry’s abdomen quickly with his left fist. Stumbling back a step from the blow, Harry jumped and spun around, kicking Loki twice on his face with both of his legs and as he came down, He swiped his leg in an arc, making Loki fall back from the kick to his knee.  
And then they were trading blows at speed fast enough that only Captain, Natasha and the enhanced could have hoped to see them.  
Though Loki’s experience showed itself when Harry overextended with a Spartan kick just a bit and he capitalized on that. Grabbing Harry’s leg, Loki rammed his hand straight on the underside of Harry’s knee and thigh, breaking the bone and causing blood to burst out of skin and flow down Harry’s leg from the force.  
Screaming loudly, Harry shoved his hand forwards and turned his fingers into miniaturized claws from his animagus form. Tearing into the god's armor, Harry got a moment's respite as Thor came swooping down and blasted Loki off the roof with a swing of Mjolnir.

His red cape stained with blood of the enemies slain, Thor knelt next to the healing mage and spoke “You are a mighty warrior Son of Potter. To have lasted that long against Loki after killing so many of the Chitauri and punching Hulk itself, it is a feat great enough to be sung for all eternity among the halls of Asgard and Valhalla! Rest now, for you are in no condition to fight now.”  
With that said, Thor was gone in pursuit of his brother and Harry took a breather to gain a second wind. He had been fighting without a pause for the last two days, and even he had limits which were totally crossed in the last 48 hours.  
As he laid there reflecting upon the mistakes he made during his bout with Loki, he also remembered what had happened when he was being compelled by Loki.  
All he remembered was that Loki had taken advantage of Hulk’s abrupt entry after the punch from him had sent the beast flying off. He had felt the mental intrusion from Loki creeping into his thoughts, converting the anger and hatred within towards the Avengers and anyone Loki didn’t like. Despite all of his skill in Occlumency and the willpower which had been enough to resist Voldemort’s imperious, he had almost lost to the imperious like magic being done to him. He had felt his mind slipping into the stasis like state as the tendrils of foreign power had wormed their way into the deepest parts of his mind.

But then suddenly he was standing in a forest made of withered trees and the sky was not blue, but a greenish black color. Where the grass should have been, there was only inky blackness, as if there was nothing there which could have reflected light.  
“Welcome Harry James Peverell to my domain, I hope you don’t mind the surroundings”  
Turning around and shooting off a blood boiling curse reflexively from his left hand, Harry was stunned into silence when his spell just fizzled out a meter from his hand. This was not impossible, but the wards required to do would have been blinding to his magical sensitivity had they been present here.  
Cautiously, Harry looked up from his hand and saw a black robed man standing with his hands behind his back and his posture radiating calmness and hospitality. His eyes were pits of coldest blue and grey imaginable, making it feel like they were the harshest tundras on a cold lifeless planet deep into the cosmos.  
His face seemed vaguely like the face of his grandfather Charlus Potter with his square jaw and black hair. Standing at seven feet tall the man was paler than the palest of skin tones ever seen. 

“Who are you?”  
Not an ounce of irritation at the rude tone from him showed upon the stranger’s face as he continued to look at Harry like he was some peculiar anomaly or some particular thing which was found fascinating by the Black robes man. It wasn’t comforting when Harry thought which would be preferred by him.  
His thoughts were derailed when the stranger spoke in his raspy voice “I am the one who brought you into this dimension, saving you from the end of your life and world both.”  
Harry wasn’t a fool like he had been years ago, he knew attacking this entity would be a bad idea unlike Loki. Despite the slight smile and the non-threatening posture, Harry could feel that this being was something more primal, more powerful, and more dangerous than he could ever hope to be...  
“You have questions, but unfortunately we don’t have the time needed to talk about everything you want to know. Loki is using a very powerful cosmic power to increase his already excellent compulsions and what you know as Imperious. He has almost succeeded in taking over you, it is your proficiency with mind arts and your indomitable will to be your own master that mostly kept the progress slow, but you are going to end up as one of the flying monkeys he has if you tarry any longer.”  
His fury towards the god growing hotter by the second, Harry still couldn’t help but feel a little proud that his will and Occlumency was enough to keep a god using a power up out for even more than a moment.

“How am I supposed to keep him out then? Because if my Occlumency and unordered mind can’t keep him out then what will?”  
Chuckling slightly the pale man spoke “You are touched by death since your survival on Samhain by the actions of your mother. And after the hallows united with you, you were my Avatar. Is it a coincidence that you found the swords of Trinity? No it was them who appeared before you when you became the most powerful person on the planet which had been under the Greek Pantheon years ago for your species. Powerful enough to be a lower rung Olympian which caused the presence of those weapons”  
His jaw dropping soundlessly from the news that he was this deity’s Avatar had nothing on the shock when he realized who the Trinity could be. Though the news that he was as powerful as a lower rung Olympian was welcome news.   
“You obviously cannot use the full powers now, but as you grow powerful it would increase the amount of power you can pull out from the swords and use. And now you have to go back, our time grows short as Loki’s hold on you gets stronger. Goodbye Harry James Peverell, we shall meet again.”  
Shocked Harry shouted “But how the hell am I supposed to keep Loki out now? You didn’t tell that to me you fucking mysterious a-”  
His tirade was abruptly stopped when his face was grasped by the man harshly by the man, and while there was a serene smile on his face Harry could see the cruelty and harshness in those pools of blue and grey.

“You speak too much while thinking too little. You are my champion, Death’s champion. Take power from the dead soul which are departing to me, there is a reason you fought straight for two days, you were subconsciously using the power from the dead. The more you kill, the more fighting you r body can sustain until you are…”  
The rest of the sentence was lost as Harry disappeared without a flash or a sound to signify his abrupt departure and the nest second he was back in his body, still connected to Loki’s mind by his scepter’s power influencing and changing him.  
This time, Harry knew what he had to do as he felt around using his magic as a sonar and felt a rush of energy enter his body from the dying humans and the dead Chitauri. While not much, it gave him enough to somehow shoot a Crucio at point blank range at the surprised form of Loki, his hatred palpable and at the forefront as he thought of this God and that bitch.  
After that it was a haze of fighting which ended after his femur was shattered by Loki’s full strength and then Thor came to congratulate him on his fighting.  
As he laid there Harry remembered one of the notes made by Taurus Black, the most notorious Black. Buried in the annals of the family, he had not been particularly powerful but he had been the most dangerous. Disciple of Herpo the Foul himself, Taurus was one of the three people responsible for the Horcrux ritual, and his knowledge on Soul Magic was second to only Cadmus Peverell the second.

Closing his eyes Harry started remembering the words of the most crazed Black ever.  
‘To find one’s soul and those of others in the most basic way, the Astral plane is found to be the most useful way. While Herpo and I didn’t exactly find our souls or those of these muggles, we definitely felt them like a specters’ presence is felt’

Giggling slightly, Harry sent his consciousness into the Astral Plane and immediately slapped himself mentally for his stupidity. Here, he could practically taste the power of the souls already departed or departing from the hundreds of bodies strewn throughout the city-turned-warzone. His healing sped up as the torn muscles stitched themselves back while the cracks in his bones sealed themselves, Harry stood up even as his blood rushed back into his body.  
Staggering slightly at the weird feeling of movement inside his leg, Harry peered down the edge of the roof and saw the Chitauri chariots being taken down by the Agent Romanoff and Iron Man. Then she was coming right at him and as he prepared to impale her through with his sword, she gracefully jumped off the chariot, executing a perfect flip which would have made Olympic champions self-conscious, but as she landed she had a sword pressing up against her neck while a hand grabbed her jaw.  
“Who are you really? The others might think that your skill and musculature may come from your training, but there is no way you would not be out of breath after this long fight and that perfect flip from an airborne chariot can be done only with increased muscle density and a more powerful bone structure than a normal human.”  
Natasha took a deep breath when the cold voice whispered the question in her ear. Barely repressing her instinct to grab the hand while raising her leg behind to smash the balls of the man grabbing her, she was about to answer her when Thor’s creams reached their ears.  
The body behind her was gone in an instant as Harry ran towards the roof’s edge to see what had been capable of harming Thor when even crashing through a building after being smashed by a Leviathan’s tail hadn’t harmed him.

Looking down, Harry saw Loki standing above a crying Thor who was cradling something in his hands. That something turned out to be a Chitauri corpse and the reason for this became apparent when Thor started muttering ‘Jane’ again and again.  
“Who is Jane?”  
Natasha also looked down at the crying figure of the Thunderer and realized what had happened when she saw the dead chitauri in his arms. Hearing Harry’s question, the catsuit wearing agent answered “Jane Foster is the first woman to make contact with Thor when he came down to Earth in Mexico. She is also his paramour according to Thor and he said at length about how much he cared for her.”  
Without even looking up from Thor’s crying figure, Loki shouted “This is true magic Son of Potter. Illusions and compulsions powerful enough to even make Thor believe his lover’s death. Do you want to experience it? See the deaths of them once again. Enjoy the beauty of it Potter!”  
The next second Harry was standing in front of an old building in London. Buildings and cars surrounding him while a red telephone booth stood in front of him. He grabbed his head, knowing it wasn’t real, that Loki was playing with his mind but it was of no use. The familiar sight and smell along with sounds wormed their way in, making him see as the scene dissolved only to reform into the Ministry of Magic's atrium.

There stood a bushy haired woman wearing a blue robe on a raised stage, shaking hands with a suited man while armed soldiers carrying automatic rifles and grenades stood around. Numerous people in robes were standing throughout the place, some giving hateful and filthy looks to the woman. Some were clapping their hands while others were getting out of the atrium to give the news to everyone that the Minister had handed over the ministry to the Prime Minister and revealed their existence to the Parliament.  
The scene dissolved to show the same people clapping when new laws were introduced, each one reducing and restricting the magicals in various roundabout ways.  
The next showed him and the woman shouting at each other, the woman standing with a tall brown haired man. The shouting match ended with the woman screaming herself hoarse and walking out.  
And then came the day that ruined everything, for him as well as everyone. The Corpses of two women were found riddled with holes and burn marks on them. And everyone in the Wizarding world knew the two women, how could they not, when both were the wives of Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort, who stood against his once friend Hermione Granger publicly.  
That day whole battalions of British soldiers were killed in the most horrifying of ways, some were cut into pieces; others just cut enough to make them bleed out slowly. Some had their eyes burnt while other bodies showed off half eaten entrails.

The next day the Parliament declared war on Magical Britain, and exposed magicals throughout the world thanks to the locations being given out by Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic and her husband, a muggleborn named Daniel Mctaggert.  
After that it was War, magical creatures demolished cities as they were attacked, A Nundu destroying whole regiments, a dragon burning down cities, Krakens and Sea Serpents sinking down Ships and submarines when attacked or disturbed.  
And in all that, Harry fought savagely, intent upon reaching Hermione Mctaggert and tearing her heart out to feast upon it. The battles sped past and suddenly his wives were standing before him. Blond haired and as angelic as ever, they were both tall, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass stood before him in her wedding dress, a beautiful white and pink gown with her lips painted red and her eyelashes teased out, showing her sparkling blue eyes and rosy cheeks to great effect.  
Next to her, Altaria Black nee Volkova stood. Dressed in the black dress he had first saw her in, she looked perfect with hair lips painted pink and her green eyes, brighter than his ever had been, looked at him with love as she waved at him.  
Tears spilling from his eyes as he fell to his knees, Harry spoke in a broken voice, his throat clogged up with emotion.  
“Dap...Daphne, Altaria!”

His lips stretched into a smile as he looked upon his wives after three years Harry stood up to embrace them, to kiss them, to hold them once again in his arms but was denied the chance when his arms passed right through their bodies. He looked towards them in confusion, only to fall back on his ass when he saw their previously unmarred forms dripping blood from various holes and gashes on their bodies, staining their dresses.  
They both opened their mouths, only for blood to spill from them as their eyes disappeared leaving only empty sockets behind from which blood welled up.  
“IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE ARE DEAD!”  
That single scream from both women was enough to break him as he looked at their dead bodies with an unmoving, black gaze. His mind repeated their shout endlessly along with the dead bodies of his wives in his mind.  
He was shocked when he felt two arms hug him from the sides. His heart thudding painfully, Harry dared to hope and looked right, finding Daphne Potter sitting with him in the darkness, her body glowing an ethereal white  
And next to her stood Altaria Black, kneeling and holding his palm within her smaller hands.

“We are here for you Harry, never think that we had anything other than love for you in our hearts then or now. It wasn’t your fault we died so don’t trust anyone who ever says otherwise. We lived with you for six years, and those were the best years of my life. Altaria will also agree with me, and if dare to blame yourself for our departure once again, I swear to Morgana that I will boil your balls and shove them down your throat.”  
Giving out a watery chuckle, Harry looked towards Altaria, to see her nodding at him. His world feeling a lot lighter, Harry opened his arms, knowing that their time was getting short. His wives embraced him tightly, burrowing their heads in his shoulders. With a last “I love you”, they both vanished, and Harry stood up.  
His green eyes lighting up a furious green, Harry reached out with his magic and blasted it outwards with all of his power brought to bear.  
The illusion vanished at once and he was back on the rooftop in New York. He turned towards Loki to see him grinning at his brother still crying. Besides him Natasha was still standing and said  
“Clint asked Erik Selvig about the portal. Only Loki’s scepter has the energy to penetrate the barrier surrounding the Tesseract. Bullets and rockets ping off the barrier or disintegrate.”

Harry willed his sword to appear in his hand, the black blade still gleaming with the blood it drank today.  
Reaching out into the weapon, Harry willed a storm into existence without using the powers being a Thunderbird granted him. And then he felt it, an ocean of power just waiting to swum in, present inside his swords. Lightning ran up and down his form, far more powerful than his animagus form, but far less controllable too.  
‘Fuck it!  
With that thought Harry jumped off the building, storm clouds rolling over the city as he exerted the power over the sky. Lightning cracked throughout the giant black clouds, making Loki look up as the red lightning ran up and down his body, coating his sword in little arcs of red.  
His scimitar raised above him with both hands while he descended upon Loki, harry had never felt more powerful than now as Godly energy sank through his body and soul, raising his power, speed, reflexes and stamina leagues above what it had been this morning.

Loki didn’t even have the time to scream as the blade sank through his thigh and came out behind it, bringing with it millions of volts of electricity, shocking the Trickster harsh enough to make him fly back from the force itself, ripping his body off the sword. Not even wasting a second, harry was in the air and above the flying form of Loki, fists dealing powerful blows to the God’s airborne body. This time Loki wasn’t able to put even a bit of resistance as his burnt nerves failed to respond to his thoughts. Within seconds, red blood was coughed out by him and he was sent crashing down right in front of a surprised Captain America and Wolverine who were busy keeping the Chitauri at bay from going inside a building with many civilians inside it. They were left gaping and a lot afraid when a humongous jaw made of metal rose up from the ground and bit the bodies of Chitauri in half at waist level, leaving them dead on the ground as it disappeared back into the Earth.  
Harry Potter landed on the ground next and didn’t even look at the heroes as he walked to Loki’s unresponsive form and raised him up by his neck.  
“Tell me where the scepter is, or I will kill you now after breaking your mind like promised”  
His self-preservation kicking in, Loki barely had the time to manifest his scepter before he was raised even higher as Thor appeared with his eyes lighting up a neon blue color while white lightning ran up and down his form the same as Harry’s.

A furious punch later, Loki was out cold just like that as a white flash filled their eyes for a second. Thor turned towards Harry, still hoisting Loki up by his neck and said in a deep voice which sounded like a rumble of clouds  
“We shall speak later Son of Potter, about your powers and allegiance both”  
Nodding at the currently enraged god, Harry flew up towards where he had last seen Clint Barton. Alighting up on the building, Harry just walked towards the portal and prepared to spear the scepter through the machine when Clint said  
“Don’t! Tony is currently bringing a nuke to make it go up the portal. If we close it now it will detonate here!”  
Not even questioning the matter of a nuke headed towards a civilian city such a New York, Harry tried using his newly awakened powers to feel around for the position of Iron man in the sky. It didn’t even take him second and he felt his quarry flying right towards them. They both looked up to see Iron Man’s form fly above and disappear into the portal.  
Without a care, Harry slammed the Scepter forwards, tearing into the protective field and the machine itself, making sparks fly as the continuous beam of energy keeping the portal open disappeared.

He could hear Clint’s and Captain’s exclamations of shock over him essentially condemning Tony Stark to his death in the closing of the portal but Harry paid them no mind. His hands were already dripping with blood of thousands, what was one more name to the list.  
But he was proven wrong when at the last moment; Tony Stark’s form came down through the portal, falling faster and faster with each second passing by.  
He felt the hulk leave the street as he jumped into the air and caught the Iron Man, saving him from becoming one of the unfortunate victims of the foiled attack.  
And then Harry felt the souls of thousands of Chitauri leave their bodies, the Leviathans also crashing down due to the destruction of their mothership.  
Power rushed through him, invigorating his tired muscles and body, which had been on the brink of collapse after using the godly energy of Zeus.  
As he heard Clint rappel down the building, Harry peered over to the Horizon, seeing the smoke drafting off several buildings and cars. He heard the public come out of the various hiding spots and cheer at their survival. And he heard Tony Stark ask everyone for a Shawarma through the listening spell he placed on Clint.  
A small smirk on his face, Harry Potter ran forwards and jumped off the building, diving through the air and then suddenly there was a regular sized golden and blue eagle flying in place of him, soaring into the sky and disappearing from view into the clouds.

**R & R-**


End file.
